


New Me(Stiles)

by LunaBadMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Scott is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBadMoon/pseuds/LunaBadMoon
Summary: Stiles is a big bad wolf who ain't gonna be pushed around no more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol, I just thought it up, don't know if I will add more or not. Edit: It is better writing? I think didn't realize it was so bad but hay typing on a phone sooooo. Yep.

Far Far away. So far in fact it is in a whole other univers. 

This is IT I'm done with Scott I mean he never listens to me he only to Theo,Liam, and Allison. I'm so fed up with his bullshit. Fuck Scott fuck his pack of no good wolves. Plus stiles was still mad at Scott for letting Ducalion go because Ducalion came back and turned him .


	2. The Book? I Guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the re-writing story

Far far away so far in fact that it is in another universe.

This is it I'm done with Scott and him never listens to me he only wants to hear Theo Liam and Allison's plans. I won't put up with this I'm fed up with this bullshit, fuck Scott and his pack of no good wolves. Plus Stiles was still pissed at Deucalion for turning him, Deaton asked Stiles not to tell anyone to see when they realized that he is a wolf and basically put "Scott needed the practice his skill's" Stiles was also an alpha because Deaton and Chris killed Deucalion because he was a threat to Scott, Malia, and Allison Malia is also Stiles ex and that fact is only causing more strain to the pack bonds. Not that the bond matters with his betas being so great. Deaton helped Stiles get betas he said "any wolves that don't want to be in Scott's or Derek's pack will be sent his way" because he, as Deaton put it is a good alpha with great control which, would then transfer over to his betas. But right now Stiles is fed up with Scott's plan to catch and rehabilitate then release The Beast Of Jaavedaan so Scott can brag about how he helped change a killer into a good guy while Chris and Stiles have to hunt him down and kill him. Stiles is all for blowing him up because he would never force his betas to dirty their hands unless absolutely necessary plus he is very pleased that none of his betas have come out as anything but wolves but then again he only bit one of them. His betas are Brett, Heather, and his dad Noah who is pack adviser Stiles had Simi-bonds with Peter, Jackson, and Lydia he thinks they would join him Jackson for sure would join tho. Stiles was surprised that his dad was on his side a hundred percent about his plans his future everything and stiles was so happy about that. Stiles was pissed that he was bitten but he wouldn't change that for the world now if only this meeting would hurry up. "why did Derek even invite stiles its not like he can help" Scott whispers to Issac who in turn "Really, I mean Noah I can understand but stiles just sits there and is no help like at all" Issac grumbles glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't overheard. * Why does Scott act like stiles is a burden and what is up with his scent and why hasn't Scott noticed* Derek thinks while glaring at the two idiots backs. *Stiles seams more alpha like then Scott or Derek and my wolf feels much more comfortable around him maybe that's why Scott and Derek feel uncomfortable his scent has changed maybe he will tell me why if I ask* Jackson thinks while tuning out if the conversation. *its good to see Stiles so comfortable in his own skin and how happy he is to have HIS pack even if it means I never get a bite of "unhealthy" food ever again plus OUR pack treat stiles better then Scott now if only we can make a plan for La Bête du Gévaudan? * Noah can't help but think.

Later After That Meeting, Stiles Has His Own.  
"Is Stiles having a party without us?" Lydia asks Jackson "No" "I mean two unknown cars..." "He wouldn't do that" Jackson mutters "yeah ok," Lydia says rolling her eyes she knocks on the door. Stiles hears someone knocking but before he gets to the door they just walk in witch wow rude but at least they didn't go through the window why does Jackson smell hurt? "are you having a party without us?" Lydia asks "no way" "no reason," Lydia says with a warm smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I'm just am done typing for today.

**Author's Note:**

> I Decided to not make the same mistake and will type the rest up on my laptop later.


End file.
